1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to charcoal lighters for home barbecue use and, more particularly, to an improved safe, non-polluting charcoal lighter device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Charcoal briquettes and similar fuels for outdoor barbecues and other cooking are usually lighted by pouring a petroleum liquid or fraction on it and striking a match to it. Unfortunately, fumes from the petroleum liquid before lighting the fire and combustion products of the burning petroleum liquid seriously pollute the atmosphere, so much so that many communities have enacted or are considering legislation to ban the use of petroleum and other flammable liquids as fire starters. Similar pollution problems arise from the use of alcohol in place of petroleum liquids.
As a consequence, various types of charcoal lighters have been devised, which lighters do not require the use of any flammable liquids. One such lighter employs a single-walled cylinder or drum having a charcoal-bearing grate, below which are stuffed used newspapers and the like to be lighted by a match. The external handle of the cylinder is connected to the side of the cylinder by a metal bracket and metal bolts, all of which become very hot, as does the cylinder, when the newspapers are burned in the device. Temperatures as high or higher than about 450 degrees F. are reached for the cylinder so that the user can be easily inadvertently burned by touching the cylinder wall or even by tightly gripping the handle. Moreover, the lighter is not very efficient. It does not heat the charcoal rapidly because much heat is lost through the cylinder sidewalls.
Accordingly there is a need for a safe, inexpensive, durable charcoal lighter device which does not utilize flammable liquids and which effectively protects the user against blisters and burns. Moreover, the device should be rapid and efficient in heating the charcoal to the desired incandescent state.